Leverage For No Man
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Victor Creed finds out the hard way that Ororo is leverage for no man.  Het.


Title: "Leverage For No Man"  
>Author: Pirate Turner<br>Rating: R  
>Summary: Victor Creed finds out the hard way that Ororo is leverage for no man.<br>Warnings: Het, Established Pairing  
>Word Count: 1,531<br>Date Written: 13 August, 2011  
>Challenge: For a DiteysBlessings LJ comm's monthly challenge<br>Disclaimer: Logan/Wolverine, Ororo "Storm" Munroe, Victor "Sabertooth" Creed, all other characters mentioned within, and the X-Men are & TM Marvel comics and Disney, neither of which are the author, and are used without permission. Everything else is & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.

"So," the proud African American woman declared, lightning dashing through her baby blue eyes as thunder accentuated her every word, each blast of which grew in both volume and ferocity, "you wish to hold me and use me as bait for Logan?"

"That's 'bout th' size o' it, frail," Victor snarled. Though her storm was causing his hair to stand on end, he did not fear her in the least. He would take her this night and make his former partner cry over her broken and bleeding body. Retribution gleamed in his feral eyes. He would have his lover back where he belonged, or the runt would never have happiness that would last for beyond a moment or two at most for he'd destroy every one to whom he ever reached out. Logan was his, or no one's, and the runt would learn the lesson the hardest way Victor knew to teach him.

"SABERTOOTH!"

Creed grinned and ran his tongue over his shimmering fangs in the glow of another lightning bolt as he heard Logan roar his name. He looked down at him, his wild eyes feasting on the way his muscles heaved against his silly, superhero costume. "It's 'bout time ya joined us, pup."

Ororo's eyes darted between Logan and Victor. Part of her felt that she should let the men come to their own conclusion; she knew, after all, that Logan preferred to fight his own battles. It was her face that was bleeding from Sabertooth's attack, however, and she knew well the history between her beloved Logan and his arch nemesis. Victor had always did his best to kill every one Logan had ever loved, and now, she understood, it was supposed to be her turn. The monster would not find her such easy prey as his previous victims whose deaths still hung heavily upon her lover's soul, however.

The storm raised into a tempest. Winds howled, and thunder rumbled so loudly that it drowned out Sabertooth's and Wolverine's snarls and words thrown at each other. Men always did have a habit of prattling on in battle, and Ororo understood that it was customary in the Americas to try to belittle one's opponent before defeating them. It was something about throwing them off balance and making them an easier target, but she cared not for words at this time.

She had only one thing to say, and Ororo yelled it over her roaring winds a split second before lightning struck Sabertooth. "I AM NO MAN'S LEVERAGE!"

The lightning bolt took Victor by surprise for he'd been preparing to defend himself against Wolverine's attack, not Storm's. He howled as the lightning coursed through every inch of his veins and flesh alike, and Logan stopped just short of jumping him. The shorter man grinned as he watched his foe thrashing in the grip of the lightning. "Just how I like my chicken, Stormy," Wolverine remarked. "Burnt to a crisp!"

Victor growled, his claws arching, but before he could move to attack Logan again, the lightning once more took him over. It filled every part of his being, and his painful howls echoed across the mansion's grounds. Ororo cut the lightning just short of killing him and let Victor fall to the ground between she and Logan. "Let that be a lesson to you, Sabertooth. I love Wolverine, and you'll not harm either of us again as long as I live." The wet, sticky substance of blood fell into her regal eyes, but Ororo ignored the pain in her own face as she concluded, "Now be gone!"

Victor had been struggling to rise for his healing factor had not yet caught up with his extensive burns when howling, strong winds lifted him from the ground. They wrapped around him, and he howled again as he found himself in a small tornado. The winds rose and carried him away, heading back north to his homeland and leaving Ororo and Logan alone.

Ororo turned to Logan and smiled as the moon slipped out from behind her clouds. She waited until the tornado had Victor safely away before sending the rest of her storm away, and Logan grinned as he looked up at her in the silver moonlight. "Whoa," he commented, his grin twisting into a prideful smirk. "I knew ya packed a punch, Stormy, but damn!"

"I am well aware of what that monster has done to you so many times before, my dearest Logan," Ororo replied. "He'll not find me as easy prey as he has the others he has slain to hurt you."

Darkness passed over Logan's handsome face. She went to him. He felt her gentle breezes wrapping around him and pulling him close in a makeshift hug as her hands gently clasped his face and tried their best to stroke away his worry. "I am sorry, my love, for all he's put you through in the past, but you're no longer alone in your war against him. I will stand by you always."

Logan wiped the blood away from the cuts Victor had gotten in on her when Sabertooth had jumped her and taken her by surprise a few minutes before he'd arrived. "If I'd been late . . . " he murmured hauntingly.

"I would have still been okay," Ororo assured him, her smile growing. "After all, I took him myself, did I not?"

Logan shook his head in amazement, but despite the thoughts and fears that remained in his mind, a bark of laughter escaped him. "That ya did, babe. I've never seen any one hand Vic his butt like that before; only ya could've done it, little darlin'."

"And I did," Ororo told him, "and I will again should he return."

"He'll be back," Logan spoke knowingly, his grin vanishing.

Ororo slipped a hand underneath his whiskery chin and raised his face so that their eyes locked. "And we'll be ready," she vowed, and then she kissed him.

They would be ready, Logan acknowledged silently, his arms slipping around his beloved Ororo's slender waist, and Creed would never find his lady an easy target again. All of the other women he'd ever been with had fallen quickly to Sabertooth, but Stormy was one woman, he knew, who Creed would never take easily. He'd have to fight her tooth and claw, and even then, Logan believed after what he'd seen this night, his Stormy would still hand Sabertooth his butt with a claw missing.

He grinned against her lips as he remembered how smoothly she'd dealt with Creed. She was the only woman in all the world who could have handled him so easily, and Logan knew, too, as he had come to know in the last several months while they'd been together, that she was the only one with whom he was meant to be. She was his second half. She completed him, and she loved him as much as he did her! Together, they would live happily and long, and nothing, not even Creed, would stand in their way!

She dazzled him again as she lifted them into the night sky, her arms wrapped tightly around him and her hands massaging his already quickly healing cuts and bruises with the gentle, loving touches of the Goddess she was and would always be to him. He opened his eyes and gazed lovingly into hers as they continued to kiss. Stars shone just beyond her head, but though they were lovely, her beauty outshone them by far in his sparkling eyes. He lifted his mouth from hers to whisper, "I love you, Stormy!"

"I love you too!" she answered and recaptured his mouth with hers, her tongue sliding home into his heated contours and sparking an eternal duel with his. As they made sweet, passionate, and wild love, she met him as she always did perfectly, matching his passion, strength, gentility, boldness, and wildness in perfect unison. He threw his head back as they rode the stars of love and the wild winds of passion together and howled his joy; she answered him in the cries of her heat lightning and her own pleasured screams. Each time, as they cascaded in each other's loving arms, they began to make love over and over again all night long as they celebrated their happiness, their life together, and their endless, eternal love.

They were meant to be together, two halves of the same whole who had finally found each other and completed one another after the long, hard trials through which they had suffered all their lives. Their worlds had been dark until the lights of their loves and souls had pierced each other's darkness, but now their future was brighter than the moon and stars themselves. The world and their lives had never looked brighter to both than they did now that they held each other in love's timeless embrace, and each knew that it was because they had the other loving them that their worlds, lives, and futures sparkled so brilliantly. Their trials were far from over, but they'd meet and best each one fighting, living, and loving together in perfect love and unison together forever more as they were destined.

**The End**


End file.
